Queen of Brutstätte
by Miss Nicole Brandy
Summary: The time is World War II, only - instead of Jews - Hitler is ordering the extermination of all male omegas & female alphas, seeing them as disgraces to society. Ludwig is in charge of a "camp," believing in the Führer's words, but he has a secret: his brother, an omega. AU, yaoi, Omegaverse. Rated M for future smut, character deaths, offensive language, non-con, and so much more.
1. Chapter I: How It All Began

**A/N: **Bonjour~, yaoi- and/or Hetalia-lovers! I am Nicole, and I've been a member of fanfiction . net for a long time now, but this is the first fanfiction I'm actually dedicated to. I posted like three others, but took them down quickly after, for I had no motivation to continue. However, this fanfiction-I promise you-will _not_ be removed! As long as I get reviews, follows, favorites, etc., I'll have motivation. I had that before, but the stories themselves did not make me want to continue. I'm extremely dedicated to this idea, though, so I assure you that it will not happen this time. :) Okay, enough of my rambling! Enjoy the first chapter of _Queen of Brutstätte_!

P.S. - I type using accents, so hopefully you can understand what people are saying. Merely a technique of mine to make it seem more realistic ^^;

* * *

It wasn't meant to happen this way. It wasn't meant to happen at all, really. Once it started, however, neither of them could stop it. It was impossible to go against their instincts, especially when said instincts forced their bodies into a state of _need_, a need that could only be satisfied until the task was complete. They had no choice, in the end. In the beginning, however, now that was a different story. They _could've _possibly stopped it, had the older been paying attention. He'd somehow let it slip his mind that any day then he was going to go into heat, as he did every month. Truth be told, though, he was too busy worrying about his little brother to notice.

The younger came home from work every day, angrier and angrier as every day passed. His older brother - an omega named Gilbert - quietly (and quite frequently) told the blue-eyed blonde that it was the latter's job that was the culprit of his stress. However, every time he was sheepishly admonished, the younger always shot his brother an audacious glare, complete with narrowed eyes and gritted, bared teeth. This never failed to daunt Gilbert from his resolve, forcing him to back down and look at the ground, an apologetic whimper escaping through his lips. This wasn't normally how Gilbert behaved. If anyone else gave him such a look, the self-proclaimed 'Prussian' would simply laugh in his/her face, challenging the man or woman who dared to order 'zhe awesome Gilbert' around. With Ludwig, however, it was different. Ludwig was an alpha, and Gilbert was an omega, and so of course the albino shied away with every harsh look thrown in the older's general direction. Of course he did and said everything Ludwig told him to do and say, and of course Ludwig felt the natural need to boss his older brother around.

Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt lived together in the heart of Germany, otherwise known as Berlin. They'd grown up there, and stayed in the house they were raised in even after their parents left them to fend for themselves. To be fair, the older of the two brothers _was_ eighteen at the time it happened, but his birthday was just a few days before, and so he was not matured nor prepared at all for what he came home to on that one, fateful day. Gilbert still had nightmares about it, and yet - strangely - sometimes just... dreams. They weren't bad dreams, either. In fact, to his own utter disgust in himself, they were good dreams... _very_ good dreams... Okay, fuck it. Gilbert had wet dreams that involved memories of the day his and Ludwig's parents ditched them. He couldn't help it! It was the worst day of his life, of course, but at the same time...

Gilbert sighed and shook his head, as if to rid himself of the memories that would simply not let his mind rest. He was sitting in his bed, curled up in a ball, huddling behind his legs, which were bent and pulled in as tightly as he could force them. Holding a mug of hot cocoa to his chest and shivering as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and his room, he suddenly felt very grateful for his heavy fleece blanket for keeping him so warm. No matter how much he loved living in Germany, he sometimes wished that he could live somewhere warmer; somewhere that didn't have almost constant rainfall twelve months out of the year. It was quite ridiculous, but when he actually sat down and thought about it (which was all he was currently doing; not being let outside of the house often + no job, friends, or hobbies = _way too much free time_), he figured that he might not be able to survive in this particular environment. Though he wasn't too fond of the rain, the thick forests that surrounded his and his brother's home offered marvelous cover for a secret as large and life-threatening as theirs. Plus, the lake that was not too far from their house and yet was completely unknown about to society allowed him to get out and get some fresh air, and maybe even swim, if it was warm enough.

Now, however, was no time for swimming. The ominous cumulonimbus clouds that covered the sky as far as the crimson eyes could see, the bolts of lightning that shot across the sky quite frequently and lit up a large portion of the endless void of blackness, and the rumbling thunder that made the Earth and all the objects in Gilbert's room quiver were all factors that prevented such frivolous activity. A shame, too, seeing how hot it was outside. Ludwig hated the heat, and always kept the air conditioning that ran through their home on full blast, instead of not being so stubborn and simply purchasing one of those fancy new air conditioners that fit in the window and would merely keep one room in the house cool. This drove Gilbert insane, though, because he suffered from Raynaud's Phenomenon, which robbed his skin of all color pigment, and so - already living in a fairly cold country and then being subjected to a constantly air-conditioned home environment - he was as pale as a ghost all the time. Still, he didn't complain. Ludwig already did so much for him, so he'd feel wrong if he asked for anything more. Thinking back to _that day_, the bittersweet smile that had come across Gilbert's lips so many times before returned once again as he reminisced...

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the first chapter! What do you think, so far? I have the next chapter partially written out already, but it's already 10 o'clock now and I have school tomorrow. I'll try to get it done soon, though! Review, favorite, and follow! :3


	2. Chapter II: The Lake in the Forest

**A/N: **Hiya! I lost the progress I made on this chapter, so I had to start over. I put a LOT more work into this chapter than the last one, though (maybe because I'm not writing it at ten o'clock at night...?). In this chapter, Gilbert is perusing his memories, some random, but most about-... *looks into the distance dramatically*... _**that**_** day**... Still, though, after over two dozen paragraphs of reminiscing, you don't get to fully find out what happened! Haha, sucks for you! /shot so hard xP Jk, you'll find out sooner or later. Until then, ENJOY!

* * *

_"Bruder, Bruder! Komm und spiel mit mir!" the little blonde boy called to me as he stopped in front of my room. Ludwig was the little boy's name, and - ever since he'd seen and felt the warm rays of sunshine that beamed through the panes of his windows and permeated around the room - he had been wanting to go swimming with his older brother all day. The awesome Gilbert (said older brother, aka me), however, seemed rather reluctant to leave his bedroom, let alone his bed. Something was soon going to happen to the (did I mention 'awesome'?) Prussian stud: something that little Luddy didn't quite understand yet. This is understandable, though, considering the fact that he was only a twelve-year-old twerp at the time. He hadn't even hit puberty yet, much less come to as an alpha. We all knew he was one before it was verified, though, just from the way he kept himself._

_Bruder was always neater than I was, taking it upon himself to clean both his room and mine, and the rest of the house, if he had nothing better to do. Somehow he found cleaning __fun__. I don't fucking get it! Dusting, mopping, and sweeping is so unawesome, and yet-... he did all of it without a second thought. Such a caring goody-two-shoes, that kid. Cleaning wasn't his only alpha feat, much less his strongest; that would actually be looking out for me. Ever since he was old enough to talk, the kid has been telling me what to do like it was his job. It pissed me off at times, but somehow-... it was comforting, knowing that someone actually gave a shit about me, especially in the world we lived in. Why, I remember his first full sentence he ever spoke to me. It was a boring Saturday, and the awesome me decided to do something totally awesome that would be __so__ awesome that I would be the most awesome kid on the block! I decided to stay up all night._

_It was three in the morning when I finally started to think again about staying up all night (sunrise seemed a __long__ way off), but I forced myself to stay awake. Little Luddy and my parents all went to bed at around eight, but I refused to do so. Then, however, as I was flipping through one of my favorite childhood stories (Hansel and Gretel, of course), Little Luddy wobbled in on his unsteady, eighteen-month-old legs and put a small hand on my shoulder. "You need to west," he told me firmly, in that cute little toddler voice I could never say 'no' to. I stifled a laugh at what he told me, asking him to repeat the last word again, trying to get him to pronounce it correctly. He only put his hands on his hips and narrowed those adorable eyes and reiterated: "West, Gilby." I then laughed at the nickname. He could never say my awesome name right when he was a kid, so he settled on calling me that instead. By the sixth or seventh time he told me to 'west,' I gave in, nodded, and - grinning to myself - led him to bed, soon joining him. As he snuggled into me and as I started to fall asleep, I repeated his command to myself, over and over in my head. 'West, Gilby. West.' That smile still on my face, I finally repeated it to myself once more as I drifted off into an awesome slumber:_

_'Okay... west.'_

_I never let Luddy forget the whole 'west' thing, and that soon became his nickname from me. At first, he got all cute and flustered, and told me to 'let it go, already!'. How in hell could I ever 'let go' of a memory so ficken awesome?! So, of course, I totally ignored him every time he told me. Eventually, he gave up, and to this very day I still call him 'West.' My little Bruder, Ludwig: also known as West. It confuses people, but that makes it all the more hilarious. It's like an inside joke between us and only us. Well, our parents knew about it, too, but they weren't too 'in the picture,' I guess one could say. It's not like they were bad parents, but they definitely weren't the best. I mean... Who leaves their sixteen-year-old son all alone to watch their ten-year-old son for days - sometimes weeks - at a time?! They do, apparently. Well... did. On that day - das Mutterficken, gottverdammte Tag-... they just kinda-... disappeared. Neither of us know what happened to them. All I know is what happened before that... with Luddy..._

_"Ich kann nicht mit dir spielen, Bruder. I-... Ich bin belegt*," I responded, squirming a bit in my bed. I could almost hear Lud frown as he let out a disappointed yet frustrated sigh. He was so cute then..._

_"Bruderrrr!" he whined. "It's so sunny outside! Can ve __please__ go out und play?" Oh Gott, he was begging. Dammit, I couldn't say 'no' to that voice..._

_"Ugh... Fine, but-... Ve have to be back by sundown, ja?" I asked him, cautiously getting up from my bed. I sighed and began to get dressed, worried over-... what was going to happen... However, I couldn't help but smile a bit at the adorable cheer mein klein Bruder let out as he jumped around excitedly. He was so playful as a child; I don't know what happened. Now he's a big muscle-head whose only interest is in his work. How unawesome. Anyway, as soon as I got dressed, I took one look around my room, making sure everything was ready for when I returned before I huffed a breath and approached my door, which I could've sworn I had shut all the way. It hung only slightly ajar, as far as the chain lock attached to it allowed, and I figured that it simply fell open somehow. Joining him in the hallway, I struggled to keep up as he raced me down the hallway and stairs, and then out the door._

...

_We always loved the lake. It was our favorite place. Maybe it was because of how beautifully it glistened as the first morning rays of sunshine peeked through the surrounding forest's treetop's. Perhaps it was the myriad of activities - everything from fishing, swimming, boating, and simply resting on the sandy shore - we could do any time we wanted to. Maybe-... No, I'm sure it was something else - something grander. Maybe it was because we had it all to ourselves. Yes, that was probably it. Our home was (and still is) located in Grunewald, a dense forest in Berlin. Surrounded by a close-knot abundance of shrubbery, we never got many visitors, and neither did the Teufelesse Lake, which isn't too far from our house. We'd head down there every chance we got (meaning when the weather was warm enough), and play the day away. That's exactly what we did on that day, too. It was wonderful; calm, peaceful, as always. However, around noon was when the day started becoming strange._

_We were wading around in the water, splashing each other like idiots (as we always did), when he suddenly stopped and stared towards the forest. I almost took the chance to catch him while his guard was down, but I stopped, too, as I looked over and I, too, saw what he was so interested in. By the opening in the trees stood a human figure. It looked like a little girl about Ludwig's age, but we were both too far away to be sure. "Hey, Lud, do you wanna go over and see-!" I turned to look at my little brother, but was shocked to see him already halfway to shore. I chuckled and followed, arriving on shore a few minute after Ludwig, who was standing at the edge of the water and staring at the girl - yes, I was sure it was a girl by then - in awe. Looking over at her, I grinned, seeing why that was possible._

_The girl was, as I now realized, a lot younger than West; maybe about nine or ten. She wore a white dress that went down to the ground, and she looked rather elegant in it, not seeming to mind the various mud stains that were splattered all over the bottom as a result of walking in the mud. Her hair was a color hard to describe, but could best be done so by saying that it was a mixture of brown and red. Her eyes were closed, for some strange reason, and yet she seemed to be staring at something, too. Following her line of sight, I traced her gaze back to Ludwig, who was gawking at her with the brightest (and cutest!) blush on his cheeks. Shoving him forward a bit, I teased quietly, "Go talk to her, Dummkopf." He turned to shoot me a glare, which only made me chuckle more. Only now do his glares give me chills; back then, it was just downright adorable._

_"E- Er... Hallo," Ludwig greeted nervously, shyly holding out his hand for the girl to shake. She giggled sweetly, and firmly grasped his hand, shaking it enthusiastically._

_"Ciao~!" the brunette (if you could consider her that) responded brightly, her voice high-pitched and with a strong Italian accent. I fought to keep my laughter to myself, as the look on my little brother's face was just priceless. It was love at first sight! I could tell so easily, being the awesome big brother that I totally am and all. "Do you-a live here?"_

_"E- Er... I-... Ja, I-..." Looking back at me only to receive a silent smirk in reply, the blonde frowned and looked back to the girl. "Ja. I'm Ludvig." He pointed behind him, not bothering to look at me, which only made me laugh more. "Zhat is my brozher, Gilbert."_

_"Ah! Nice to meet you! And you, too, signore!" the girl greeted happily, curtsying to me politely. Again, I chuckled. This young love shit... it was just too precious. Smiling back at the blond, the girl chirped, "I was just-a exploring!" Shying away a bit, her eyes fell to the ground... at least I think they did. "I hope I didn't intrude..."_

_"Ah! Of course not!" the blonde twerp replied, shaking his head rapidly. "I vas just-... I mean ve-..." Stuttering helplessly in an attempt to piece together a coherent sentence, Ludwig finally sighed, burying his little face in his little hands. "...Vould you like to go svimming vith us?" Another giggle came in reply as the girl clasped her hands together behind her back and twirled cutely._

_"I would, but I can't-a stay for long. In fact, I-!" The Italian was cut off as a shouting voice that seemed familiar to her came from the distance._

_"FELI! Vhere have you gone to? Come here, zhis instant!"_

_The brunette gasped, and looked behind her worriedly, before quickly returning her sight to Ludwig. "I-a-... I have to go..." She turned to go, only for Ludwig to grab her wrist, holding her back._

_"V- Vait!" he called. The girl stopped and turned to look at him, tilting her head curiously._

_ "Si? What is it, Ludwig?" _

_"U- Um... Forgive me... I don't believe I got your name..." mein Bruder replied in an embarrassed mutter, cheeks even redder as he realized that he was still holding the girl's wrist, and yet he still didn't let go. Pfft. He totally wanted her; I could see it in his eyes. The girl smiled brightly, once again letting out a little titter, not seeming to mind (or at least notice) the fact they she and Bruder were pretty much holding hands._

_"Oh, perdonami! My name is Felicia-"_

_"FELI!" the voice screamed again, making this apparent 'Feli' girl wince, her grin wiped away and replaced with a look of skittish fear. _

_"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Ludwig, but I-... I have to... E- Eh..." Shyly, she looked at the ground for a moment before suddenly leaning over and pecking my brother on the cheek. She then stood straight again, gently pulling away from my brother's frozen hand, and offered a melancholy smile. Turning to me, she curtsied hurriedly before turning and darting into the woods, off to find whoever it was that was looking for her. As she left, my brother watched, looking completely infatuated... However, as I got closer to see him better, it was to my amusement that he had not a look of desire, but one of shock on his face. Seeing this, I tried my best to stifle the inevitable laugh that escaped anyway, and caused me to lose my breath as I cackled._

_"Y-! You-! You totally vant her, Bruder! I can-! I can see it in zhose-! Zhose pigeon-hearted little eyes of yours! Kesesesese!" As I died laughing, a glare found its way to his face, and he turned around to glower at me. _

_"I do not!" he snapped defensively._

_"Do, too!"_

_"Nein! I do not vant her, Bruder!" Crossing his arms across his chest and turning away (obviously to hide the pathetic blush on his cheeks), the blond boy huffed an agitated breath, muttering, "Vhat vould I even vant her for, Dummkopf?..."_

_Recovering from my fit of laughter, I sighed deeply, happily, and wiped an awesome tear from my eyes. "Ah... Vell~..." I began, debating on whether or not I should tell my brother about the wonder known as sex. However, when he looked up to me - that scowl still on his face, and yet (no matter how hard he tried to hide it) obvious curiosity laced within those furrowed brows - with those big blue eyes (which weren't so blue at the moment from how narrowed he made them), I simply grinned and ruffled his hair. "I'll tell you vhen you're older, Bruder." At this, he growled, swatting my hands away, and I laughed a bit._

_"Ugh! You alvays do zhat! I'm not a baby, Gilbert!" the blonde snapped, shooting me one last glare before turning to follow pretty much the same path that Felicia did. I merely let out another hearty laugh and followed._

_"Kesese, but you'll always be my baby brother, West!" came my snide remark, to which he replied with a simple snort and quickening of his pace. My good-natured smirk just widened as I chuckled to myself, shaking my head. Looking up to the sky as I followed Bruder on the path towards home, I cocked my lips to the side in an expression of bittersweet relief.  
_

_Perfect time to leave, I thought, and I was right, because as soon as we got back..._

* * *

Translations

* "I can not, brother. I am busy."

**A/N:** CLIFFHANGER! Lol, I'm sure you can figure out many things in this chapter, for instance what is happening to Gil, who that mysterious 'Felicia' character is, and maybe even what happened to their parents. Think what you want, but I'm not giving any spoilers! :3 You'll just have to stay tuned to figure it all out!

P.S. - Don't worry if you think you already _have_ figured it all out... because you didn't. xD There is going to be SO much plot, SO much angst, SO much yaoi, SO much smut-... Again, though, stay tuned to figure out how it all unfolds! I'll update soon! Favorite, review, and follow! _  
_


	3. Chapter III: One Little Siip

**A/N: **Hello, my little vectors~! I'm so sorry that it's been so long, but I have a legitimate excuse! My laptop's drivers (orsomethinghahatechstuff) are busted. Therefore, I cannot connect to the internet. Also, I'm on vacation! However, I will find a way to keep you guys satisfied! HEROES MAKE THINGS WORK. Anyway, onto the story.

**WARNINGS: **Adult situations start here, and will continue into the next chapter.

* * *

Roused from the slumber he'd accidentally fallen into, Gilbert stirred, letting out a soft, sleepy hum of contentment as his thoughts made him shiver a bit. Those thoughts had slowly morphed into one of _those dreams_, as he fell deeper and deeper into the clutches of sleep, and his slowly awakening mind and body would now have to pay the price for his unconscious mind's lewd thoughts. Normally, he would've slept right through a dream like this, for he had ones exactly like it all the time. However, this time was different. As soon as the silver-haired man's last grip on unconsciousness had finally slipped away from him, he could tell some things were not right. Previously shut eyelids abruptly slid open, revealing two crimson-colored irises that darted around the room, scanning the man's surroundings. He did not move. He merely examined his current situation from where he lay, which was curled up under the covers of his queen-sized bed. In a brief moment of speculation, he realized several things.

The first thing Gilbert noticed was his heartbeat. It was racing - not to sound cliché - as rapidly as a rabbit's, and already he knew what was going on; what was happening to him. Still, though, he continued to analyze the situation, searching for any other clues, hoping that - if there were anymore - they would disprove his just about concrete theory. The next thing he mulled over was not something that was happening in the present, but something that happened in the past. _When was the last time this happened?_, he wondered, silently puzzling over it. _A month ago, _came the telepathic answer from not his mind, but his body. The message being sent made him shiver: yet another sign that his theory was true. Rapid heartbeat, time elapsed, frequent and (he just noticed) constant shudders that wracked his entire frame, the nest that he'd unconsciously (and quite haphazardly) been forming on his bed, awakening from a wet dream... All of them were signs, but there was only one sure-fire way to confirm his dogma.

Shifting slightly was all it took to make Gilbert let out a lascivious cry, and to bring his attention to the situation down below. His penis, he could now feel quite prominently, was hard, swollen, and sending electrifying (yet minuscule) bolts of ecstasy up his spine every time he moved and accidentally brushed it against the covers. His legs were both bent in awkward and painful directions, clenching in towards each other to help ignore (even though it wasn't much help at all) the most noticeable factor of it all. His 'hole,' as some call it, was leaking a substance only females are supposed to excrete: a fluid that serves as natural lubrication during sex; slick, if you will. At this point, there was no more denying it, no matter how much the now-writhing Prussian wanted to.

Gilbert was now going through heat.

* * *

A rough and exhausted sigh escaped from the thoroughly overused trachea of the man entering the Beilschmidt home. This man was tall, muscular, blond-haired and blue-eyed, and an alpha: just about the complete opposite from his younger brother, Gilbert. This man was - quite obviously - named Ludwig, and he was just now (at 22:36) stepping through the front door to his and his brother's quaint little house; just now arriving at this home from a long day filled with nothing but work. Said work involved screaming all day, and dealing with those stupid _beasts-... _No, not beast. That would mean his brother was a beast, too, wouldn't it? Ludwig cocked the frown on his face to the side, rather disappointed to find that the word _beast_ seemed to suit his older brother just perfectly. Perhaps the Führer's words were right?

Of course they were. Der Führer would never lie to his people. Content (or at least fooling himself into feeling so) with his reasoning, the blond pushed away such intricate thoughts and shed his jacket and hat, placing both on the coat rack that stood by the door. He then knelt down and began unlacing his boots when he did so. "Bruder!" he called, voice nearly cracking from how sore his throat was. Scowling at absolutely nothing, he stubbornly cleared his throat and continued, looking up at the stairs as he began working on his other boot. "Gilbert! I'm home!"

No answer.

This was rather unusual, for Gilbert would usually come racing down the stairs, immediately demanding his brother that he cook. Tonight, however, there was only a clatter in response. It sounded like shuffling across the floorboards. Narrowing his eyes at the ceiling, concentrating on the area of it that was simultaneously the area of Gilbert's bedroom, Ludwig listened. Silence was what he heard at first. Then a door slamming shut, a series of quick and desperate footsteps, and then finally a sound that made Ludwig think the bed in his brother's room was going to collapse some day. _It might_, he thought_, if he keeps jumping into it that way_. He then thought for another moment. The German then stood very slowly, and kicked off his shoes at the same pace, all the while never removing his now-suspicious gaze from the spot that he knew Gilbert's bedroom was located. _I wonder what he's up to..._

So, in the next moment, and before he even realized it, Ludwig was heading up the stairs, quietly and carefully, intent on investigating his brother's actions.

"...Bruder?" he called when he reached Gilbert's room. When he heard no response, the blonde then raised a knuckle and knocked gently. "Gilbert. Bist du da?"

That was when he smelled it.

* * *

"_Fuck_!" the white-haired male cursed, throwing his head back into the pillows in utter frustration. Not long ago had he given in and admitted that he was horny as fuck, and had he begun to masturbate. His method of masturbation was pretty much the same as any single male Omega's would be: one hand rapidly jerking himself off and the other fucking his wet and ready hole with a dildo that he kept in a box under his bed. Also not long ago had he heard the dreadful sound of the front door opening and then closing again. His brother was home. His goddamn brother was _here_, for Christ's sake! The albino's eyes screwed shut as a whimper escaped through his mouth. The hand that was pumping his shaft quickly flew to his mouth, covering it tightly, and preventing him from moaning loudly. His brother's voice... It was right outside the door. The younger knocked. Oh, shit, Ludwig was so close, but he wasn't the only one.

"_Nmmm_-!" Gilbert cried into his palm before he could stop himself. Before he knew it, he was cumming.

* * *

That smell. He'd smelled it many times before, working where he did. Many omegas in the camp fawned over Ludwig involuntarily, for he was the only alpha that got within range of them. Sometimes they went into heat before anyone noticed (those incompetent betas never seemed to realize these things), and so Ludwig smelled that smell many, many times before. The smell of pure wanting - no, _needing _- an alpha to satisfy dirty needs. The moment he smelled it was also the moment things in his brain clicked.

The smell, the closed door, the lack of an answer: Gilbert was in heat. Now, normally, Ludwig would avoid Gilbert during his heat cycle. Ever since that day, how was he not to? Suddenly, after remembering said day, Ludwig found himself lost in memories: memories that were better kept in a cage, locked in the back of his mind. It wasn't until he felt the cool plaster of the wall behind him and found himself sliding down it as if in shock and in need of support that he realized something. He'd been in this situation before. That realization sealed the deal, and now he was trapped: trapped in his memories.

* * *

**A/N: **Seemed like a weird place to stop, no? Well, that's because it's not where I originally planned to end the chapter. I just wanted to update this and let you guys know that I am indeed alive. xD Sorry for lack of updates. I'll try harder to get them to you.


End file.
